


Lifeline

by semele



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica is tiny.</p><p>(Allusions to domestic violence. Set around s2.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by youcallitwinter:
> 
> _It’s wicked to admit I love these bruises,  
>  the set of fingerprints along my hip  
> that an FBI agent could dust and use  
> to track him down_

Veronica is tiny.

This is a cliché, really, something obvious, the first thing that comes to mind when you look at her. Logan is mad at himself that he can't think of anything more original to think about her, but here it is – Veronica is tiny and she looks vulnerable, except it's a filthy trick a la Joss Whedon. You know, like when the cute blonde schoolgirl turned out to be a four-hundred-something soulless vampire that gnawed on a dude's neck? Yeah, exactly like that.

Logan discovers early on that Veronica leaves marks on him every time they touch – or maybe he just bruises easily, having had so much practice. Either way, her legs hold his hips in an iron grip when he lifts her up to make out with her, and his blood can't resist the temptation. It flows towards his skin close, as if it wanted to touch her too, and stays there for days, fingertips on his shoulders and funny little marks on his hips, where her flesh pressed against his bones for way too long.

(He makes sure the marks are there every time, pulls her close and hopes he'd get intensity for intensity, action-reaction, a grip tight as if he were a lifeline. Logan's life is written on his skin, and Veronica, he feels, is too important to leave it unblemished.)


End file.
